The Haunted Tree
The 'Old Oak Tree '''is a primary villain of a Dark Ride Haunted House called "1313 Cemetery Way" where it locates at the midway at Adventureland. The 1313 Cemetery Way was build in 1986, along with The Evil Old Oak Tree and the Owl. Few years ago, The Tree was the Keeper of The Old Haunted House, he enjoys scaring people who dare enters the old house and he has conversations with the Owl about the Man with chainsaw. When the vines covers The Tree, he became weak. In 2010, the adventureland company takes the tree down and tears up 1313 Cemetery Way and it was gone for good? The 1313 Cemetery Way was changed into a Ghost House. The Tree's roots were cut off, he became a prop and trapped by the fence. He could no longer speak, move his limbs and not even taunt or scare but would he? The guests was taking pictures of The Lifeless Old Oak Tree for fun. In 2013, when the rain starts to pour at Adventureland, the Tree begins to soak up and the roots degenerate and became alive once again. When The Tree saw his House was taunted and teased while being destructed, The Villainous Old Oak Tree makes a vow to seek revenge on those who tore down his precious house. He shall unleashed the nightmare on the midway and there's nothing to stop his vengeance during October or on Halloween. During Adventureland's Nightmare on the Midway, he unleashed the evil spirits, undead, zombies, evil clowns and further more, "Men with the chainsaws"! Trivia *The evil and demonic Old Oak Tree was mostly inspired by Chernabog from ''Fantasia and the Apple Trees from The Wizard of Oz. *The Old Oak Tree's henchmen is somewhat an Owl but he is the messanger that gives warnings. His most powerful henchmen was the Giant Gorilla which was inspired by King Kong in the 1313 Cemetery Way. *Old Oak Tree's real name is unclear. *The Old Haunted House called 1313 Cemetery way had some monsters inside which is Giant Spider, Giant Bat and a Giant Pterodactyl like monster to scare the victims and guests while riding on a small haunted carriage. *Outside of 1313 Cemetery Way, there was three goblins, they were three soldiers to The Old Oak Tree but they but two got kicked out of Adventureland during the destruction of 1313 Cemetery Way along with The Oak Tree. In 2013, there is one goblin out at the other side of The Haunted House. *The Giant Gorilla was out of 1313 Cemetery Way and was propped on top of the rock climbing and then he was gone in unknown year. In 2013, when The Old Oak Tree unleashes Nightmare on the Midway, The Old Oak Tree's Henchmen has returned but being trapped around the fence and probably will be put back into the new 1313 Cemetery Way someday. Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Evil Creator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Real Life Villains Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Forms Category:Supernatural Category:Brutes Category:Bigger Bads Category:Killjoy Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Thought-Forms Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Demon Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Torturer Category:Owls Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Avian Villains Category:Bullies Category:Creature Category:Horror Villains Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Weaklings Category:Nameless Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Anti Heroes Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Successful Villains